T-K
by SHonLMicK
Summary: Just an ordinary Haru x Michi fic. AU. OOC-ish. Please read & review.
1. Omake

**Dating lesson 101 (Opening Omake)**

Hi, it is nice to meet you.

Too bad that I don't really have the time for small chats. You see, I'm currently in a very precarious situation right now, so when you are reading this it would mean that I am probably dead by now…

Literally.

Well I know we barely know each other, but what can I say, it's easier to talk to a stranger. Before I continue, just a warning beforehand.

What you are about to read is something very mundane, dull and real. It does not contain sunshine and butterflies….. or rainbows. Liked I said read it at your own risk.

I know… I know… I'm losing some of you already, so let me just continue from where I was.

Hmm…

You're asking me why I would assume my death. Well, the truth is when I mean dying I don't really mean no longer living or brain-dead, nothing of that sort. Actually I'm feeling a little brain-dead by now, if you know what I mean. Who can stand a three hour meeting without making any noises or sound and just sit there sifting through thousands of papers!

Apparently I can, along with other six that are currently present in this room doing the same thing as I am.

You must be thinking, "what a brat I am, making a big deal out of little things", but hey I don't know you and you don't know me, so don't judge.

I will admit that I am exaggerating; I will even admit to the whole world that I'm an arrogant bitch and an egoistic bastard, but who cares, the world sucks anyway. Well the world doesn't suck entirely, but it was great for only a few moments. Like that time when I went skiing at Yellowstone, it was one of the best times I had in a long while.

Oh and not to forget when my darling and I went to Hokkaido in the summer. The lavender fields were amazing; it was one of the most beautiful sights ever. Oh..Oh.. and that time when we were at…..

What?

Huh?

Yeah, what about the lavender? Uh huh…Uh huh… Yesss… Who did I go with? Well I went with my darling of course. Who's my darling? My darling is K….

Hey! Aren't you asking too many questions! You nosy little thing! You're curious? Hah!… if you wanna know that badly find it out yourself! ….

….

….

….

Urgh! Fine, I will tell you just stop begging!

My darling is the most beautiful, gorgeous, attractive, brilliant, smart, artistic, sexy, huggable and kissable angel. The last two words are only meant for me to do!

Hmmm….Wanna see her picture?

There you go… This is my lovely wife, Kaioh Michiru. My one and only!

Hey!... What's with that look on your face! I warn you, you idiot, don't get any dirty thoughts, SHE's MINE!

But on a second thought, I can't really blame you, she's just too pretty for her own good, but still she's mine!

Hey! See it's your entire fault that I've side-tracked so much. What was I saying before…. Oh yeah the meeting that I'm stuck in. I can't wait to get out of here! Everyone gives me envious look whenever I tell them what my profession is, but let me tell you that's only what you see on the surface. In actual fact my job is time consuming and boring as hell.

What's my job you ask? I'm an editor. An executive editor for a travel magazine to be exact. Don't give me that face that says "I wanna have a job like yours"! See what I meant about all the envious looks I've been receiving. It's cool to tell someone you're an editor for a big publishing company, but like I said it's not always sunshine and butterflies. We have to work our ass off just to finalise one tiny, puny and short, freaking paragraph. Yes, one paragraph out of the whole magazine! Nevertheless, the pay is good, and like everyone says money makes the world goes around, or is it not.

Enough about all this ranting. I need to finish my job fast and when I mean fast it's like I have to finish it now. So stop bothering me! What am I rushing for? Don't make me roll my eyeball….. Why would I want to stay here for another second? It's like asking someone to stay in hell when he could gladly move onto heaven. Moreover, I have a dinner to attend, well more like a date. With who? My wife of course….. Stop asking the obvious questions. It makes me feel stupid when answering them.

More importantly, I can't be late. You see my wife as lovely as she can be, she is kinda strict when it comes to punctuality and some other stuff which I deem unimportant, but don't tell her that.

Wipe that smirk off your face before I rip your mouth off!

Now where was I…. Yeah, my wife is strict, very strict. What can I say, she was brought up in a proper family which teaches you how to drink and eat. It doesn't mean I wasn't brought up well, I know my manners and how to act appropriately at a given time, but I feel restricted and uneasy, like I can't be myself. So, I don't give a damn about manners and humility and the rest are all crap to me.

I feel that God is playing a cruel joke on me. He made me fall in love with my wife. Imagine a barbaric me falling in love with a proper lady like her. We belong in two different world; different universe. We are like heaven and hell. But still, I was weak to her and was defeated badly. I succumbed to her beauty. Shut up! I am not whipped! At least I have a beautiful wife to show off, what about you?!

Shit! I am late!

Stop following me! Are you a stalker or what!

What…..?! I am driving too fast? Heh….. My friend you haven't seen me drive _fast_. I have to make a quick stop.

What for?

To buy flowers of course!

Flowers for whom you're asking? My friend you really need to attend dating lessons.

I'm late, so imagine my wife waiting for me, puffing out her chubby little cheeks being mad at me. Therefore, it's always safe to get flowers if you know that you are in trouble. At least you have a chance to make her calm down.

I'm pretty good at this you say? Hey! I'm awesome at this okay!

Yeah yeah yeah…. I used to flirt around with lots of girls when I was younger, until I met her.

You're lucky today because I'm giving you a free lesson on how to make your pissed girlfriend or for my case is my wife, not piss at you anymore. Firstly, put on a guilty look. Try to make it cute. Okay now you exit the car with that look stuck on your face. Oh yeah, she is damn pissed off right now. I can see dark clouds roaming above her head. In this situation you must play along with her, meaning to go along with her emotions.

Try giving her a little small smile, like the ones little kids have when they got caught doing something they are not supposed to. Okay, her facial expression did not change. It's time to play the sympathy card. Move your hand forward and try to hold her hand. If she didn't pull away it means that she is not that piss after all, but of course she is still angry at you. Shower her hand with sweet little kisses; this will melt her down for sure. Next, apologise to her for being late and say that it was no excuse to be late even though you've been working your ass off since morning. Of course, try to put it in nicer words and remember to emphasise that you are late because of your work.

Wait…No.. no… you have to keep that guilty look stuck on your face. What do you mean that it's tiring! Do you want to have a girlfriend or not! Oh, did you see that, the clouds are disappearing one by one. Okay for the final push present her with the flower that you've just gotten. She will be extremely touched.

Ahhhh…. The _smile._ You know that you are out of trouble when she gives you that _smile_. The smile that brightens up your day after all the crap you have suffered at work for the whole day. Apologised once more and move in for a kiss on the lips.

There, a job well done I must say, officer.

Wait…. You don't deserve that from me. I'm the one who's doing all the hard work.

"Haruka, we should go darling. Before they cancel our reservations." My wife has a sexy voice doesn't she? Huh…. What… Oh yeah… I should reply her.

"Let's go. I'm starving. I think I can swallow a whole cow!" Ohhhh….and she has a cute giggle too. What's with the rolling of eyes? I know that you're jealous, but well what can I say, she's one in a universe.

Now shoo…. Now it's our alone time. Go buy yourself dinner and stop following me!


	2. Michi&Haru

**Michi&Haru**

"How's work today." Michiru asked as she reaches out for her wineglass and takes a sip of that fruity and mellow liqueur.

The wine was pretty good; and it is always relaxing to have a glass of wine after a long day.

"Same as always. Boring, boring, Oh, and did I mention it was boring." A small giggle was heard as wavy blue hair flows back and forth, "You're so funny darling." The tall blonde grunted, "at least you're having some fun."

Blue eyes soften as Michiru reached out and rested her hand on top of Haruka's, "Aww… Poor Haruka," she said. "Is my baby mad at me? I shall not laugh at my darling's plight ever again. Promise." The softness of her touch slowly spreads through the blonde. After a moment she took her hand away and lifted the wineglass to her mouth.

"Nah, if one of us has to suffer I would rather it be me. You shall always be smiling and happy all the time. That I promise you." The tall blonde took hold of her wife's hand and tightens her grip as Michiru's fingers starts to stroke the back of her hand in a comforting manner. She was very happy, delirious in fact for Haruka's declaration.

"Thank you. You're always good with your words aren't you Haruka." A smirk appears on the smaller woman's face as a light blush starts to cover on said person's face. "H…Hey… I mean it in a serious way, not in a flirting manner! You're such a tease Michi. Fine, I will keep my mouth close."

"Stop being such a grumpy baby." Smaller hands stretched forward and lovingly stroked Haruka's face.

"Let's go. It's getting late." Michiru then stood up and tugged the _grumpy baby _back on her feet and they left the restaurant after settling the bill.

The duo finally reached their humble and comfy two storeys home and went to take a bath straightaway.

The blunette had just finish her bath, and enters the room with a knowing smile when she sees Haruka rotating her shoulders, trying to loosen some of the taut muscles that were cause by sitting in front of the computer and typing the whole day.

Michiru settles on the bed and calls out for Haruka while tapping on her lap, "Come here, I will give you a massage." The blonde's eyes brighten upon hearing this. She laid herself on Michiru's lap making sure that she is not hurting her wife in the process.

It was almost like a daily routine for the both of them. Michiru would lie on the bed with Haruka's head on one of her lap and she would read her book before bedtime, while massages her wife's shoulder with her other free hand.

Then when sleepiness finally took them over, they would both lie down, face to face, still not quite giving in to the dreamland just yet. They would both talk about anything and everything, Michiru's work, Haruka's plan for next week, the cabinet that needs to be fixed, gossiping about their neighbours, the planned trip to the supermarket on Thursday. They would talk just about any random topic that pops up in their mind. To any outsiders, this conversation seem insignificant, but to the couple, it is a way of spending time together, making sure that the other half is healthy and most importantly, understanding the needs and wants of their soul mate. It's like a confirmation for them, that they still know what's going on in the others' mind.

"That reminds me." Haruka shifted a little. "Mom just called me this afternoon while I was having lunch. She said that she misses you and wants to have dinner with us this coming weekend. So what do say, shall we go spend some quality time with the lonely, old and miserable woman? "

Haruka's mother is a charismatic lady. She possesses the skill to speak vividly, and makes people wanting to listen to her story even in the midst of something. Not to forget that her appearance is certainly attractive; with long light brown hair flowing just above her hips and has a slender figure that any woman would die for. And not forgetting her eyes. Her eyes that is coated with a glint of green; just a little brighter than her daughter's.

"Haruka…. It's mean to say that of your mother. And yes, please tell her that I would be more than happy to have dinner with her." A guilty smile spreads across the blonde's face as Michiru chastise her in a not quite harsh tone.

The couple finally decided to succumb to fatigue, leans in and give each other a goodnight kiss before entering the dream world.

"I love you."

Such declaration was never easy for Haruka. It's hard for her to get over with her shyness in the beginning, but nevertheless, after some dramatic argument that had ensued regarding Haruka's incapability of professing her love, she finally mastered the arts of saying "I love you" without stuttering.

"I love you too darling." Blue eyes shone brightly in the darken room as Michiru tilts her body to have her whole figure supported by Haruka. She loves lying on top of her wife, it allows her to feel Haruka's heartbeat, how it quickens when being touched, how it calms down when soft words are being spoken to her ears.

Emerald eyes intensify; long fingers went up and began to caress cheeks that are beginning to cover by a hue of pink. She loves how Michiru is serious at most of the times, but easily affected by the smallest touch or even words that Haruka does or says. It always makes her mind blurry when Michiru starts to shower her neck with kisses and then a sudden adrenaline would emerge, making Haruka feeling hot and bothered.

Lips crashed together, as the battle of dominance begins. Tongues were used as weapons as the couple tries to enter the other's cavern by force or by persuading or even by seducing. Finally a winner emerges as Haruka successfully captured her opponent's territory.

Sopping, slurping, wet and slippery. Heavy breathing. These are the only noises that can be heard in the room. Kisses were given and taken, tongues were ensued in a game of cat and mouse. It was passionate. It's always passionate between the two. Never once have they ever held back when it comes to love making. It was always hot, heavy, romantic, sexy, lustful and even sultry to an extent.

Clothes have become a barrier, an obstruction to them which must be removed immediately. The burning heat was ferocious, it swallows them, conquered them completely and it was suffocating to be restricted by clothing. Pieces of clothing were being discarded swiftly, and the burning heat rises when the last article was removed. Michiru was held tightly in Haruka's arms as they continue kissing one another. Michiru was the first to break the kiss. Traces of saliva were found on her face, her mouth, and her cheeks. But, she smiles adoringly, affectionately. She lowers herself and placed her mouth on Haruka's neck and begins to pamper her lover with nibbles and bites.

Haruka moaned. It was loud, lusty and intense. Michiru knows her, every part of her. Her most intimate secrets, and sensitive parts. But again, Haruka had never once hidden any part of herself when she's with her blue-haired lover. She wanted to give everything that she has, her entirety to reciprocate Michiru's love for her.

The blonde's moans intensify as Michiru begins to move further south to her collarbone. The blunette loves how strong Haruka shoulder is; the arm that she lays on every night, the arm that comforted her when she is unhappy. It is not only the physical strength that her Haruka's arms possess, but also the invisible burden that it is withstanding. Michiru loves Haruka's voice too, her husky moans. How she would call out for her, "Mi..chi…..Mi….chiru….I…" All this makes Michiru go crazy. It made her lose her poise. "I love you darling." Yes, she loves her. She loves her so much that sometimes it hurts having the thought of losing Haruka by any chance. She was drawn out of her stupor by Haruka's words, "He..y.. I'm..not going ..to leave..you." This made Michiru stopped all her actions. "You know I wouldn't leave you even if you ask me to. I would beg you to let me stay." The blonde chuckled. Beads of tears flow down as Michiru was taken over by Haruka's heartfelt words. She knew that it was never easy for the blonde to make such avowal. In fact, she had a very hard time to accept Haruka's helplessness in conveying her feelings, but she was delirious whenever her blonde lover bears her soul to her.

"Hey…H…Hey…Don't cry. We're supposed to make hot and sexy love, not crying instead." A huge grin quickly makes its appearance on Haruka's face when she hears the melodious laughter that came from her beloved wife. "See, I promise to make you smile, didn't I." The blonde declared proudly. Michiru couldn't agree more. She then showered small kisses on Haruka's lips to convey her heartfelt gratitude for the blonde's words. "Yes, yes you did. Thank you for that. And I'm not going to make you leave too. I need you. Too much."

Haruka heart pounded, her heart rate quickens, with a soft "I need you too," the couple engaged in another passionate kiss. The editor's hands roamed, in search for her precious, soft cushions that she knew when being squeezed, a loud moan would be drawn out. She continued. Haruka had made it her mission to bring her wife to the highest peak. She nibbled, sucked, kissed, licked did whatever to bring her lover closer to the edge. She finally closed her mouth over a pink nipple. The warmth emitting from Haruka's mouth was unbearable for Michiru. It made her yearned for more. The heat in her lower region grew; it's starting to consume her. "H..Haru…ka. I..ne…ed…Ah..h…I wan..t…" The smaller woman's breath was shaky. She reached for Haruka's hand that was on her right breast and brings it to her most delicate place. "P…Ple…Ahhh…Please…"

The blonde was overwhelmed. Michiru was hitting all the right spots, it made her burn; it made her wants for her wife to increase, her emotions and feelings to surge. Without any hesitation, she plunged two fingers deep into the dripping wet hole that brings her wife to ecstasy. She thrust faster, harder, trying to bring her wife over the edge. "Ahnn…nnn… Haru..ruka…" Michiru was grinding faster into her wife as she trudges up the cliff and then she jumps! But, she was never frighten as she knows the wind will catch her, it will carry her. "Haruka!" And that's the last word Michiru would scream when she comes.

Sweet nothings were being said as Haruka holds her wife when she comes. She then lowers her body, finally reaching her wife's desire. The blonde couldn't take it any longer. The sight of her wife writhing beneath her was mesmerizing. Haruka can never get tired of seeing this, no; she will never get tired of seeing this. With her hormones running wild, Haruka sticks her tongue in Michiru's wet, hot, sex. The blonde rubs Michiru's clit with her thumb to bring her over the edge again.

The one on the receiving end was breathless. Michiru's voice has long been lost, all she could do was to open her mouth and take in deep breaths as Haruka devours her. Once again, she finally reached the peak. The blunette pushed Haruka into her as deep as she could to try to prolong the feeling of her climax. Her vision was blurry when she finally gripped her senses and came back. She reached down to Haruka and kissed her senselessly while her lithe fingers wander south to give pleasure to her beloved too.

Michiru loved to tease. She would stroke Haruka's slit to make her even more aroused. When her blonde lover couldn't take it any longer Michiru would dip two of her finger and search for the spot that she knew her wife loves the most. She would curl her fingers, then stretch them against the walls as far as it allows, then curls her fingers again as her wife's moves uncontrollably. "Michi…I'm…com..min.." When Michiru hears this, she would add another finger to the already tight hole. This makes Haruka crazy. She would ride her wife's finger rapidly, trying to reach the same place Michiru had just been to. Everything when white in an instance for Haruka when the smaller woman curls her finger again, holding onto her lover as she cried out Michiru's name like a mantra.

The couple made love like it was a sacred ritual. For them, it was almost equivalent to pouring all their soul and desire into one another. Their blissful night ended with them holding onto each other; hoping to dream the same dream while eagerly waiting for the next day to arrive.


	3. Haru&Michi

**Haru&Michi**

The morning routine of the Tenoh-Kaioh household starts off with a lackadaisical momentum. Haruka is always the first to wakes up. She would stretch her arm out for the clock while rubs her blurry eyes with the other.

**7:45 AM.**

The blonde then sits up, stretches her body again and finally trudges towards the bathroom. In the meantime, Haruka's other half is still soundly asleep; barely affected by any noises that were made.

Kaioh Michiru is the epitome of beauty and elegant. If anything she was almost perfect. Almost; because the violinist have a small and little imperfection. She is definitely not a morning person and possesses a terrible personality in the early morning if she was not woken up _correctly_.

After countless experience, Haruka has learnt not to mess with the 'monster' and just leave her in her dreamland.

Tenoh Haruka's 101 Strategies in waking the 'monster':

1. Leave the 'monster' to her sleep and let her wake up naturally, if possible.

2. Wake her up only after preparing breakfast and bring it to the room for her to have. Make sure that her favourite tea is included in the breakfast menu.

3. Snuggle up with her and shower her with gentle and soft kisses. Once the 'monster' is slightly drawn out from the dream world, tempt her with the option to shower together.

After finished washing up, Haruka heads down and sets on her journey for the kitchen. The editor has decided to let Michiru continue her sleep since they both slept late last night due to their "activities".

With a loud suction emitting from the refrigerator, Haruka closes it after taking out the required ingredients for their breakfast. Haruka, having the boyish personality of the two, had been blessed with the ability to cook a nice and decent meal. It was the only thing that she refers to as the more feminine side of her compared to the other pastime that she enjoys.

The blonde pours a small amount of vanilla essence into the pancake batter in the bowl. Michiru loves her soft and fluffy pancakes; and the secret ingredient to make the perfect pancake is to always add a little bit of vanilla to enhance the smell. Once the preparation for the pancake batter was done, she moved on to crack a couple of eggs in a new bowl. Her wife loves scrambled eggs too.

Cooking was one of the few things that Haruka enjoys doing frequently. While she loves toying around with cars and other mechanical equipment, she could never really afford the time to tinkle with them much due to her work and spending time with her wife. Whereas when it comes to cooking, Haruka relished the joy that the activity had brought to her. She likes to experiment with contrasting ingredients. This experiment keeps her mind fresh with creativity and ideas; which are both imperative requisite for her line of work. More importantly, she loves cooking for her wife. The latter was a much greater reason why the blonde enjoys cooking in the first place.

When the food is nicely placed on the plate, the editor decided that the green apple flavoured tea would go well with the breakfast. The blunette loves her tea a lot. If Haruka is in the first place, then tea would be second. The chosen tea that Haruka had done brewing was one of Michiru's favourite flavours. Haruka was more of a coffee person, but nonetheless she appreciates the taste of teas too. The tea gives off a nice and fresh aroma; a minty flavour, that is how she would described.

Eventually, breakfast is completed.

Staring at the pancakes, a grin emerged on Haruka's face as she went to find the bottle of honey that she bought on their last trip to the grocery. Wanting to be the romantic idiot that Michiru had always hoped for, she drew a somewhat sloppy heart-shaped on the pancakes.

Viola! Breakfast is ready to be served. Haruka looked at her masterpiece with a smug look after placing all the necessary utensils on the tray. The blonde then heads back to their shared room and braced herself to face the 'monster'.

"Michiru darling, wake up. I made breakfast." Haruka sits next to Michiru's lithe form as she strokes her back with languid movements. The violinist relished in the relaxing strokes that Haruka brings and mumbles incoherently into the pillow tugged underneath her.

"Yes and tea too." Between dating and their marriage, Haruka had mastered the arts of understanding Michiru's needs and wants. This too, means that she is also skilled in deciphering whatever gibberish her wife had just said. "Have I ever forgotten about your tea before", the editor turns to her wife in askance. The receiver finally angled her face sideways and the look she gave Haruka says it all.

The taller woman replied exasperatedly, "Fine, I did."

"But, it was only once and that was a long, long time ago."

The look that Michiru presented with her wife was still etched on her face. "Fine, more than once!" the blonde was embarrassed enough to blushed. The blunette giggles softly, "Let me brush up." and with that she heads for the bathroom. She suddenly stops in her tracks and went back to give her wife a loud kiss on the mouth, "Morning darling." The blush on Haruka's face deepens while she manages to reply Michiru, "Morning."

The couple can finally savour Haruka's effort in peace. The duo enjoys small moments like this whenever they can. "Thank you for making breakfast, it was great. And thanks for being a romantic." Michiru was referring to the heart the blonde had drawn.

Michiru wipes the side of Haruka's mouth with a napkin and then rewarded the blonde with a kiss on the area that was wiped. The editor pouts, "I don't think a kiss is enough and it's not even a kiss on my lips." Without allowing Michiru to make a comeback, she captures her wife's mouth and the two ensued in a fierce kiss. Michiru could see the heated look that her wife was giving, "Pervert! Was last night not enough?" The accused, replied indignantly, "You know I can never have enough of you. Enough is not in my dictionary."

"You're so sweet babe." The couple then leans in for another series of kisses.

"We are going to be late if we keep this up." As reluctant as she was, Michiru was the first to end the kissing session. The both of them then move to finish preparing for the day.

"You will be done before six?"

"Can I call you maybe say around four? The meeting may drag on until slightly later. It seems like one of the sound staff will be coming in late." The blunette is tied down to her current project. She is the main composer for an up and coming violinist's album and other than that she oversees all recording sessions to make sure that the pieces were played impeccably. Michiru was once a successful violinist too and is still one now. However, she was drained from releasing album one after another and the packed concerts schedule that she has to attend. So, she reversed her role and tapped into the production department instead. Michiru enjoys her work in the production team. She learned so much and appreciates what she had always neglected in the past, such as the time and efforts the crew put in to make just one album even though the main star is someone else. This also meant that she had more time with Haruka as her schedule is much more flexible in comparison to the time when she was the main attraction.

"Sure, no prob." Haruka replied while she was still deep in thoughts; indecisive about which tie to put on.

"Blue or Green?"

"The dark green one. It pulls out the shade of your eyes more," the violinist explains. Finally done with make-ups, Michiru takes the aforementioned item from Haruka's hand and loops it around her neck.

Haruka smiles impishly, "I love it when you help me with the tie."

"I know."

The blonde continues to add on, "I love you."

Tying the last knot to secure the tie, the blunette blushes a little while she responds to her wife again, "I know."

"I love you more." The violinist gave a light pat on Haruka's shoulder to indicate that she was done with the task.

"I know." Childish giggles filled the room as Haruka pulls her wife in for a hug.

"Ok. So I will wait for your call and pick you up at… whatever time you would end and then we go grocery shopping and then come home for dinner?" Shifting her tie a little, Haruka puts on her dark grey coat. She then helps her wife to put on her coat too.

"Yeah sounds good. The grocery list is inside the side pocket of your wallet." Michiru thanked Haruka with a kiss and the couple heads for the entrance.

"M'kay." Like any good gentlemen, the blonde opens the car door for her wife and they head out to work. She drops Michiru off at the recording studio before heading off to her workplace, "Love ya. Remember to call me." The duo kissed and Michiru exited the car after saying, "I love you too."

Michiru entered the building and greeted the staff there with an elegant smile. Just as she was about to enter the elevator her phone buzzed.

She took out her mobile and the screen read "Haruka Darling".

With a soft chuckle she unlocks her phone to see what her silly wife had sent her.

**(Haruka Darling)**

_Dear Mrs Tenoh,_

_Just wanted to tell you that I'm missin you already _

_From your one and only admirer_

The blunette couldn't help but to giggle at her wife's goofiness as she makes her way to her office situated on the 5th level.

"Ohaiyo, Michiru-san".

"Ah, Ohaiyo Kari-san." Kari is Michiru's personal assistant. She used to be Michiru's manager when she was more active in the classical music industry. However, when Michiru decided to made the change, Kari too decided that she would continue to work with the violinist as her PA. The two have been working closely since Michiru first started out in the industry; Michiru viewed the redhead as her working partner more so than her manager or in this case her PA.

"You look chirpy today." Kari has brownish red hair and a tad chubby round face. She has a slender body and exceptionally long legs even though she is slightly shorter than Michiru.

"Well you could say that my silly blonde is up to her usual antics again."

The shorter woman gave a slight roll of her eyes and chuckles a little. Ah, what's new?" Anyway, the music sheets you asked for are completed. It's in the blue folder. I'm going to head to the lounge for a cup of coffee, you need anything there?"

"Could you please get me a cup of tea please? Thanks a lot." The redhead nodded and left Michiru to her own work.

Haruka pulled to a stop, waiting to make a left turn at the next traffic light to her office. She grinned when her phone reverberated knowing that her wife had replied her message. The words on her screen further confirmed her guess.

**(Mrs Tenoh)**

_Dear Mrs Kaioh,_

_I miss you too _

_P.S. You sure you're the only admirer I have? ^^_

_P.P.S. Please drive safely. Message me again when you've reached._

_From your one and only wifey._

The blonde glared at her phone while she types her reply.

_Dearest Wife,_

_What's that supposed to mean?! Do I have a rival that I do not know of?_

_P.S. I have reached the office in one piece, your highness._

_From your distressed husband._

Michiru couldn't wipe the smile off her face; her wife is being too cute today.

As she was typing her message a knock could be heard from her door.

"Come in."

Michiru looked at her phone again to make sure that her message had gone through.

Kari was back with Michiru's tea as she places it on the desk. "Thank you. I have finalised track number 4, you can print out the sheets and passed it to Reiko-san. I think it's best to discuss it in the meeting too. Hopefully, we can start recording earlier than planned." The blunette takes a sip of her tea and gave Kari a thumb drive that contains her assignment.

"Wow that was faster than I expected. Ok I'd be sure to finish it all up before the meeting then."

The blunette suddenly stopped her work and looked up, "When will Gin-kun be in?"

The redhead checked her watch, "I'm not too sure. Maybe around 4.30? I will give him a call again to double confirm and inform you of the timing later. Is that alright?"

Michiru nodded understandingly, "Yeah sure. Thanks."

"Ok then I will leave you to your work. Call me if you need anything." And with that Michiru was finally left alone in her office.

_Dear distressed husband,_

_Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. But, I will give you a hint. My admirer has blonde hair and emerald eyes which I adore!_

_P.S. Glad to know that you've reached your office safe and sound._

_From your Queen._

Haruka plops down on her chair while she thinks of a way for a comeback. She stares at the pile of work stacked on her desk and exhaled a huge sigh. She then pressed a button on her office telephone, "B-chan make me coffee."

The person on the other line answered brightly, "Hai Haruka-san."

B-chan is Haruka's secretary. She is a fresh graduate and this is her first job and her very first nickname. Haruka was the one who gave her the moniker. B-chan's full name is Bessho Bianka. The blonde finds it a mouthful to call her by her given name; hence decided that B-chan is a good way to address the graduate. Well, not that the secretary minded; she finds the nickname cute in some ways.

_Your Majesty,_

_From the sound of it, said person pretty much looks like me. You sure you've not mistaken me for someone else?_

_P.S. I hate my job._

_From your lowly servant._

Haruka's phone reacted again shortly afterwards.

_Dear husband of mine, _

_You're my other half not a servant… Well, unlike you, my other admirer is good at expressing any sort of feelings and emotions. Not to mention my admirer is cute too._

_P.S. I know that, god knows how many times you've said it. But you know you love the job too._

_From M_

Michiru clicked send upon finishing her message. She is enjoying this too much that she has the urge to snuggle up with her Haruka right now.

Haruka frowned a little at the message that she had just received. She knew that her wife was teasing her, but she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. The blonde was never good with her words, even more so when it comes to expressing her feelings. Of course she has made great strides right after going out with Michiru, but somehow this was never one of her forte.

_Dear M,_

_Is this your way of telling me to be more romantic? I tried you know. Hard. And I'm cute too. Right?_

_P.S. That's why I hate it all the more._

_From James Bond_

Michiru cackles up at Haruka's lousy joke.

_Dear James Bond,_

_So now I'm M16? I appreciate you efforts. And yes you're cute too _

_I need to get down to business now. I will call you again later. Love you. (Kisses)_

_From your wife._

Yeah, they need to work. Haruka sighs again as she thinks of the long day ahead of her as she types in her reply. She can't wait for the weekends to arrive.

_Yeah I need to get back to work too. Ok I will be waiting for your call. Love you too darling. (Wished that kiss was real)_

_From your one and only cutie pie._

_P.S. How's that for cute ^^_

The violinist thanked god that no one was in her office as she tries to calm herself down to stop the coughing fits.

"Seriously Ruka? Cutie pie?"

_Cutie pie! You made me choked on my tea! Love you silly. Now stop distracting me from my work. Don't reply to this message. Just wait for my call. Love you Koi. (I will give you a real kiss when you come pick me up 3)_

_From your busy wife._

Eventually, after their strings of messages from each other, the married couple finally put on their professional front and worked on the tasks at hand.

Haruka's concentration was affected when she received a phone call at 4'o clock sharp. She didn't even bother to check who the caller was as the editor had quite a feeling of who it was.

"Hey darling."

"Hi, is this a bad time to call?" Michiru inquired.

"No..no, not at all. So how? Will you finish later?" Haruka was in fact glad that her wife had called her. She missed the violinist a lot more than she imagined; but well not that she would admit it out loud.

"I called to tell you that you can come pick me up at six. We were able to accomplish much of the schedule and the sound man will be here as arranged."

"Ok sure. So how was your day?" The blonde hoped that her wife would have an easier time today with her work.

"Very fulfilling. I am happy that we are ahead of the line-up. How was your day? Did you manage to have lunch?" Michiru absolutely hates that her wife would often miss lunch when she was too occupied with work. She admires Haruka as an assiduous person, but she cannot fathom the thought of her wife skipping lunch just because she was too involved with work. The blunette understands that Haruka likes to stick with the schedule so that they will be able to anticipate any problems that occur last minute. Still, surely her beloved wife can afford half an hour just to put something in her stomach.

Haruka laughed, "Heh, yes I did manage to have lunch your highness. I swear whenever it's time for lunch, I would hear your voice at the back of my head; berating me to go have my lunch now."

Michiru smirked, "Tenoh Haruka, are you calling me an annoyance now?"

The blonde hurriedly cleared the air before her wife mistook her, "No, no. Of course not Your Majesty. I wouldn't dare."

Haruka knew she was off the hook when she heard her wife's laughter, "Michi babe, I need to go now. Got a meeting. I will see ya at six then."

"Ok I love you. Bye."

The smaller woman pouts a little when all Haruka said was "Bye. Later."

Haruka holds back a yawn as she waits for her wife in the car. Today was extremely exhausting for her as the deadline for their magazine is nearing soon. This means long hours of meetings and more meetings.

The glint in her eyes came back when she sees her beautiful wife approaching the car.

"_Man I swear, I fall deeper in love whenever I see her."_

When Michiru was just a few steps away from the vehicle, Haruka reached to the vacant side and opens the car door, pushing it slightly.

Just as the violinist enters the vehicle, she pulls Haruka in for a kiss. "There, the kiss I promised you."

"Did you miss me today?"

The blonde blushed, "Yeah…"

"Let's go. Before the cars starts to pile up." With her hand on the gear stick, she shifts it to the drive mode and they are off to the supermarket.

It was a ten minute drive to their destination. Haruka parked her car in one of the many vacant lots that was available. _"Not much of a crowd today", _she thought. This was one of the reasons why the couple choose to do their grocery shopping on a Thursday night.

One hand on the trolley, the other with Michiru's, the duo sets out on their mission.

"We got everything?" The blonde drops another box of ice-cream into the trolley.

This made the blunette raise her brows, "ice-cream?"

"No?" the editor asked as she picks up the box, she adds, "but, I was craving for it badly," and was about to put it back where it was before.

Shaking her head, "Go ahead and get it," Michiru replied, "since you craved it."

Haruka was bewildered, "You're not gonna have any?"

Shaking her head again, Michiru turned down the offer.

"I think I put on a little weight," she added in shyly.

Haruka's eyes went wide for a while and shortly afterwards, a series of laughter could be heard. "Darling, I hardly think you'd put on any weight. You look the same." The editor thinks that it was absurd; for her wife to have such a thought.

This made Michiru pouts, "You really think so?"

The blonde ponders for a while before replying, "Michi, if you're really concern about your weight; which I think is perfectly fine," she rolls her eyeballs, "you can join me in my workouts." She then adds, "but darling, I really don't see a problem there. You look fine."

"Fine?" Haruka's wife questions in an oddly sad tone.

The blonde breathe out, "You look beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, elegant, wonderful, amazing, marvellous, ravishing…. Do I have to go on?"

Michiru laughs, "You sure know how to boost my ego" and then she continues, "you sure you can accept a chubby wife?"

Haruka was exasperated, "You are perfect," she clears her throat, "chubby or not, you are my wife."

"Haruka sometimes you just say the most romantic thing without knowing it," she looks at her wife adoringly, "I only hope that you'd always give me that. By that, I don't mean romantic lines out of sappy movies." She strokes Haruka face tenderly, "I know you try very hard to give me what I want, but every now and then, I wish that you'd be selfish too." Michiru paused and kisses her wife lightly, "you can throw any feelings you have at my way, I am your wife. Don't hold back for me."

Haruka's gaze bores deep down into Michiru's. She loves the woman. She love her because Michiru understands her, she knows her weakness. Although, her wife tries hard to make Haruka to be more eloquent with her thoughts, she would not force her. Instead, she gives her time to be comfortable and most of the time Michiru would know what the blonde was trying to express without the need for her to put it into words. Michiru knows that Haruka is a sensitive person, even more so when she has something close around her, like their relationship.

Haruka is like a gust of wind swirling above the open sea. However, unlike the breeze, she only stays put swirling at the same place. The wind has lost the freedom to move as it like. Similarly, Haruka restricts herself like the wind. She does not want to disrupt the peace, trying to avoid an impending storm. But for Michiru, she was not afraid. She knows that even if there were a storm, it will not last as the tides will calm soon after and the sky will clear right away once again.

Haruka breaks the silence, "Let's go pay up." And like before, she has one hand on the trolley's handle and the other holding onto Michiru' hand, but this time she was holding on just a bit more tightly. Even though no words were said, but they both knew that it was Haruka's way of saying _"Thank you."_

The couple finally made their way to the cashier. Michiru unloads the items in the trolley unto the counter, while Haruka packs the ones that are scanned into the paper bags. Once the last item has join the fray, Haruka picks both bags up and was about to make her way to her vehicle. "You go make payment. I will carry these to the car first."

Michiru nods in agreement and reaches into Haruka's pants pocket for her wallet. The couple have settled that they would both make payments for groceries alternately and today happens to be Haruka's turn.

Mission accomplished.

The couple finally heads back home to prepare dinner.

Music was an essential component in the couple's everyday lives. Firstly, Michiru works with music, sounds; creating and playing them. Music has accompanied her for the greater part of her life. As for Haruka, the blonde enjoys listening to music too. Although, the editor does not come into contact with it as much as her wife, but she had learned to play the piano at a very young age and has a gift for the instrument. Hence, it was a habit for the both of them to have music surround them once their back home.

As usual, Haruka was in the kitchen slicing the mushrooms, all the while listening to Westlife's songs in the background. Realising that she was no longer the only occupant in the kitchen, she asked, "Enjoyed the bath?" as the footsteps closes in.

"Yes I did." Michiru wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, "I needed that after a long day." The blunette was sporting a quartered length cotton pants and light blue long sleeved shirt which was fairly big for her. Haruka was enjoying her wife's hold as she resumes her chopping.

Haruka chortled, "My shirt again? I don't have that many night shirts you know."

The violinist retorted, "I will get you more." She releases her hold on her wife and walked to the where the rest of the food were. She took out several potatoes with the intent to peel them. It would be faster to help the blonde with dinner, so that Haruka could rest early, she thought.

"You have shirts too," the taller woman pointed out. Haruka poured some olive oil into the preheated pan; tonight's dinner would be pan-seared cod with spring vegetables. The sides would consist of potato salad and good old creamy mushrooms soup.

Once finished with peeling the potatoes, Michiru proceeds to cut them into smaller chunks for the salad. "I do, but I like yours better.

"Careful. I don't want you to cut yourself again." Haruka looks at the knife in Michiru's hand wearily.

Michiru stopped what she was doing and looked at Haruka; an amused smile etched on her face. "Darling, it was just a cut and not to mention that it was a long time ago." The blunette paused for a while before replying. "And it was only that one time."

Still, Haruka couldn't shake off the discomfort. "Just be careful with it."

Michiru was pleased that her wife was concerned for her. "Like I was saying, I feel more comfortable wearing them to sleep. After all, these shirts have your scent."

"But, I sleep next to you," said Haruka and without missing a beat she continues, "Besides, you hug me when you're sleeping."

"Haruka Darling, just let me indulge in my crazy obsession for you."

The blunette continued, "And I will get you more shirts."

"Or you could just wear mine," she teased.

"Yeah… you would like me to do that. Wouldn't you?" Michiru done with her task walked to where Haruka was and gave her a kiss on the slightly pinked cheeks.

Subsequently, they travelled to the living room with the completed dinner. The two likes to indulge in a good film while having their dinner. They would feed each other, or make a comment on how "stupid" the characters are; mostly Haruka would be the one doing that, every now and then. When the movie ended, the music would be back on and they would simply bask in each other's warmth.

Haruka was humming along to the tune; sometimes she would mumble the lyrics. "This is my favourite song." Michiru was sitting on Haruka's lap while laying her head on her wife's chest.

"Mine too. You looked really beautiful that day." Haruka said, as her thoughts wandered to the day when Michiru walked down the aisle.

As the song reaches to the chorus, Haruka started singing along to it unknowingly, _"So as long as I live, I'll love you. Will heaven hold you? You look so beautiful in white. And from now to my very last breath, this day I'll cherish. You look so beautiful in white. Tonight."_ This was their wedding song. The blonde plucked out whatever courage she had and sang that very song to honour her wife in front of all the visitors at their wedding. She wanted to give Michiru a memorable wedding and the most romantic one. On the other hand, Michiru was brimming with tears as she looks at the love of her life, playing the piano and pouring out her heart into the song.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

The couple were simply satisfied in each other's arms, after another three songs, the violinist had fell asleep. Haruka carried her wife back into their bedroom and tucked her in. The blonde lay in the unoccupied side of the bed as she stares at Michiru's sleeping face. She then leaned in and gave her wife a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I missed you."


End file.
